


Respectively

by nameless_wanderer



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Spierfeld Week, day 7 was about coming out, idk but its not in this fic, idk prolly not my best work but maybe you'll like it, this is a really weird format, wtf is consistent tense?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_wanderer/pseuds/nameless_wanderer
Summary: Coming out is not a singular big event, it's a process that goes on for the rest of your life, comprised of multiple small events. Simon and Bram learn this the hard way. Respectively, separate from each other. At least at first.





	Respectively

Abby and Bram’s father are the first to know about Simon and Bram. Not Simon and Bram together, seeing as they aren’t together and seeing as Simon and Bram don’t even know about each other. Well, they know about each other, but they don’t know about each other being gay. Which is all really just a long-winded way to say that Abby and Bram’s father are the first to know about Simon and Bram, _respectively_. Bram’s moment with his father takes place in a hotel room, after much deliberation, careful planning, and uncomfortable silence. Simon’s moment with Abby takes place in a car, after little thought, essentially spur-of-the-moment, and lively conversation. For Simon, it is easy because he loves her and hard because they see each other all the time. For Bram, it is easy because he never sees him and hard because he loves him. Abby is new in Simon’s life, meaning nothing really changes. Bram’s father is hardly in Bram’s life, meaning nothing really changes. Abby responds with carefully chosen words, reaffirming that she loves Simon and accepts him. Bram’s father responds by taking a moment to think, and not saying anything for the rest of the night. The silence in Simon’s car is warm. The silence in Bram’s father’s hotel room is cold. When prompted later, Abby will say it was the obvious reaction and Bram’s father will say his reaction was poor. Both will wish they could’ve done more. Abby will spend the next several weeks hiding a secret, and Bram’s father will spend the next several weeks trying to accept and apologize to his son. Eventually, both will succeed.

Nora and Garrett are the next to know about Simon and Bram. Respectively, that is, because once again, Simon and Bram don’t know about Bram and Simon (respectively) and are still not together (yet). This time, Simon’s moment is intentional and Bram’s is accidental. This time, Simon’s takes place in his room and Bram’s takes place in a car (funny how that works out sometimes). For Simon, the choice is obvious because he knows Nora better than almost anyone in this world, and for Garrett the choice is not because Garrett knows him better than almost anyone in this world. It’s something of a safe choice for both, because Nora knows Simon the same way and because Bram knows Garrett the same way. The familiarity is both reassuring and terrifying to both. Simon chooses his words carefully, Bram does not (an uncharacteristic switch). Both attempt to assure Nora and Garrett that they are still the same person, and both are cut off with reassurances of their own that this doesn’t change anything. Both Nora and Garrett are somewhat surprised, but both realize that it does make sense. Both Nora and Garrett say “I love you,” which is an uncharacteristic phrase for them to say to Simon and Bram (respectively). Both Nora and Garrett hug Simon and Bram, not an uncharacteristic move on their part. The moment makes Bram’s life easier, seeing as now he has someone whom he can really talk to, and it makes Simon’s life harder, seeing as now Nora has to hide it from their parents. Both Nora and Garrett will look back and think they were so stupid for missing the signs. Both will hide this fact from Simon and Bram.

The third moment happens not long after, because Bram is antsy and so is Nora. Simon had planned on telling his friends next, and Bram had planned on telling his mom. Bram’s goes somewhat according to plan; Simon’s does not. Simon had planned on telling his parents with Nora around, Bram had planned on telling his mom alone. Simon’s goes somewhat according to plan; Bram’s does not. Nora is there with Simon intentionally and Garrett is there with Bram on accident. Bram’s mother and Simon’s parents realize the other party knew before them. Simon’s parents are confused, but okay with this fact. Bram’s mother is neither confused nor okay. Garrett sticks up for Bram after a tactless comment from his mother and Nora sticks up for Simon after a tactless comment from his father. Simon and Bram tell Nora and Garrett it’s fine. Neither really thinks it’s fine. Simon’s father leaves the room and so does Garrett. Simon’s mom doesn’t press him or ask any questions, Bram’s does. Both will wonder if they made the wrong choice. Both will later confess that they knew something was different, but didn’t want to push. Bram’s mom will admit that she had trouble accepting it at first, where Simon’s mom will wonder if it was Simon who is having trouble accepting it. Bram’s mother and Simon’s father will regret they reacted initially, and will spend some time attempting to convince Simon and Bram that they still love them (something Simon and Bram believed the whole time anyway). Nora and Garrett will both apologize for being there. Bram will forgive Garrett, and Simon will insist to Nora there’s nothing to forgive. Both will feel like things are starting to fall into place.

By pure coincidence, Nick is privy to both Simon and Bram’s fourth moment. For Simon’s moment he is with Leah, and for Bram’s he is with Abby. Leah hears Simon’s moment (as was intended) but Abby does not hear Bram’s moment (as was intended). Simon brought Leah and Nick to Waffle House, prefacing that he has something to tell them, and Bram will run into Nick at a football game, using the coincidental timing to his benefit. The wording used by both Simon and Bram is so similar that Nick will later wonder if they hadn’t planned this. Nick is quiet both times, choosing his words carefully and afraid of hurting Bram and Simon. Leah is not silent, asking who knows, how long he’s known, and a billion other questions. Leah practically runs out of the Waffle House after learning that Simon told Abby before her, and while Nick will initially run out to comfort her, he will go on to defend Simon, forcing her to come back inside for an amicable meal, dammit. Nick reassures Bram and Simon that he’s cool with it, though he gets to this point quicker with Bram. He apologizes to Bram for a thousand unintentionally ignorant comments he’s made over the years, an apology he later realizes he should’ve given Simon as well. But with Simon he’s also tasked with calming down Leah, so he wonders if maybe he should get a pass. He’s still hard on himself later. Leah is especially hard on herself, apologizing nonstop to Simon for several weeks straight for her initial reaction. Later, Simon will learn why she reacted the way she did, and will apologize himself for being an oblivious dumbass. But it will take some time, until Leah herself comes out, to realize that she truly does accept him for who he is. The fourth moment will end for Simon when both friends hug him before going home and for Bram when Abby returns with coffee and the innocent question, “what did I miss?”

Simon and Bram are certainly not the last to know about Bram and Simon (respectively), but for all intents and purposes, they might as well be. Lunch had become awkward, with precisely half of the usual dining denizens knowing Bram was gay and precisely two thirds knowing Simon was gay. They suddenly find it hard to avoid topics pertaining to relationships (maybe it’s because Abby and Nick are now in one), but they do their best for a few weeks. Bram doesn’t plan on telling Simon and his friends for a long time, and Simon doubts he’ll ever actually tell Bram and Garrett. With Nick as the connective tissue between Simon’s secret and Bram’s, it should’ve taken a lot sooner to figure out, except: 1. He’s kind of oblivious, and 2. He doesn’t exactly feel comfortable revealing the secrets when he sees them as being independent, similar yet coincidental. It’s only when he notices Simon and Bram refusing to look at each other does he know something is wrong and that has to change. Nick very quickly says that Simon needs to tell Bram and Garrett his secret and Bram needs to tell the rest his. When both protest and ask why, Nick exasperatedly says “because it’s the same secret.” Nick instantly regrets this moment, unintentionally having outed both to the other as well as several others. He stands up and runs away, embarrassed and ashamed. Abby runs after him, and Leah follows her. Garrett pats Bram’s shoulder before following the others, leaving Bram and Simon alone. They sit in silence for several moments before Simon has the courage to speak. He asks it’s true, to which Bram responds and mirrors the question, to which Simon responds yes. Both inquire the other as to why they didn’t tell them, to which they both reply they had no reason to. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Bram is the first to admit that this was a lie, that it is actually because he liked Simon but didn’t think he was gay. Simon replies that he’s always thought Bram was cute but he radiated such a strong straight vibe he never thought he had a chance. Bram laughs at this. They spend the rest of lunch making awkward small talk, but will end by agreeing to hang out later. Both will remain angry at Nick for several days, but both will forgive him after realizing he accidentally solved the problem. Life will go on as normal, except Bram and Simon begin talking to each other more and more, though when asked they’ll deny anything is going on between them. They like the current dynamic of the lunch table, the current balance in their lives, and they want to keep it that way. Until one day, when Garrett sees Simon and Bram at waffle house. He walks over to ask how they’re doing, jokingly asks if they’re on a date and he expects them to deny it.

Garrett is the first to know about Simon and Bram. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 of spierfeld week! can you believe it? sorry i didn't do day 6. should i go back and do it? im just not good at fanfic tropes like fake dating, but i do have a few scenes id love to incorporate idk. anyway sorry the format for this was super different, i was trying something and who knows if it worked. theres no dialogue and im told that dialogue is the best part of my writing so im sure this worked out spectacularly (/s).
> 
> thank you guys so much for your support this week, it's been a weird one (rip my laptop until that new cable comes in the mail) and this has been a fun thing to try out. thank you for all your kudos, comments, and support, i promise i'll get back to Holding His Breath shortly (by sheer luck one it's of the few fics saved almost exclusively on google docs so i can work on it even if my laptop is dead), and who knows i may do a hollow house (since so many of you want that for some reason). i appreciate your encouragement, and its probably what kept me doing all this stuff even when it got hard. as always feel free to yell at me on tumblr, official-didney-worl-elmo, i don't bite (usually) and thank you so much for reading! <3 bye! c:


End file.
